Mei's Journey to incontence
by megamariobros
Summary: A strange Gardivaor buts Mei in diapers to try to prevent a future event but causes something much worse part of diaper tales contains ABDL contenet
1. Chapter 1

Mei's journey to incontinence Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTES: Don't own anything, Mei is the female protagonist of Pokémon white 2 this is part of diaper tales and contains DL STUFF inspired by a piece of deviant art called Gardivaor predicted an accident. I do use my own team from white (except for Gardivaor)

Our adventure begins as Mei was resting at a Pokémon center when all of a sudden Nurse Joy wakes her up and says "Ms. Mei a package arrived for you." "Who would send me a package Oh well thanks Nurse Joy" Mei said with an eye brow sticking up. "Call me if you need anything." Nurse Joy said as she went to care for some Pokémon. Mei went to open up a package and it was a pokeball. "Dear Mei, here is my gardivaor Sincerely, Dawn" (if only transferring Pokémon was this easy) after some confusing thought of why a complete stranger would give her a Pokémon she deiced to go and see what gardivaor could do.

Outside.

They were training with D.K. (Mei's Darmanitan). Gardivaor saw a vision.

Future vision

It was Mei and she was fighting a guy with a cloche and he had a scepter. She lost and was so scared for her life that she crapped herself causing her to watch in horror as a guy in a baseball cap and a ponytail flied them away to a Pokémon center.

End of Future vision

"What's wrong Gardivaor?" Mei said with worry Gardivaor then went and touched Mei's head. Mei then saw everything that Gardivaor saw "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Mei then went on to so an epic training session when Gardivaor stopped her and had a weird conversation mind trick (like mew two in that overrated movie) "Hold on a sec here we can't have that happen in the future" "I know that is why I am going to go train" "Not that the other thing" "OH COME ON THAT WAS A STATE OF FEAR!" "Even so I got to prevent that" "What are you my mom?" "No just some one who does not want you to change your pants when they go to the restroom" "That will only happen if I lose so we just got to train and it will not happen" "Perhaps but just in case" Gardivaor went though Mei's bag for the money to buy something but then found what she needed right in the bag. And pulled out a package that said "4sights for girls" Mei knew why she had those she basically only bought those so she could get half off ultra balls at the Pokémon center when she needed them in handy incase she saw a legendary Pokémon. But she knew what Gardivaor was going to use them for she was going to diaper her! Mei was about to return Gardivaor when she used physic to have her lie down while hovering in her aura then she was screaming to get put down when all of a sudden a pacifier got put in her mouth.

Later

After the diaper was secured Gardivaor did something with what looks like a grocery store scanner and scanned the tapes "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Mei said in worry "OH That, that was just a precaution only available with this brand it makes sure the diaper cannot get taken off by the wearer" Gardivaor said with some look of satisfactory on her face. Mei could not believe it trapped in a diaper by a Pokémon! This was so humiliating so she returned Gardivaor and went to the Pokémon center to see where that Pokémon came from "It came from Sinnoh all the way from twinleaf town, be carful though Pokémon from that region tend to care a bit to much into there trainers well being."

Nurse Joy said "Why do you ask?" "Well you see…" Mei said pointing down. Nurse Joy knew what happened "Gardivaor must have seen a prediction of you having an accident in the near future and put you in there so you won't have to worry. I saw this brand famous for making sure trainer who are to embarrassed to wear it can't get it off these were made back when the Pokémon league started so trainers would not have to go to the restroom mid route now where from a Pokémon center. Where did you get these anyway?" "For half off ultra balls…" Mei said with same on her face "Well I can't do any thing about the diapers only when they are full are when the straps will let up, I can only change you out them and into a new one when you go" The nurse said "Well can't you just take them off me and let me put on my underwear when the straps let up?" Mei said "Well you see that would be against regulation and no one will believe that you can use the toilet with them on so you are stuck to use them until the pack runs out then I could put you into a diaper that you could take off easily causing you to be free to use the toilet then but be carful if you don't hold it in before you release you could damage your body"

Mei could not believe what she was hearing she was forced to be trapped and use diapers until the pack of the diapers ran out! This was going to be a long week of training.


	2. Chapter 2

Mei's Journey to incontinence chapter 2

Authors notes: I do not consider myself to have a fetish on this the only reason it is rated M is because it is so controversial and I don't want to get into that and there will be no crazy fetish things in story like sex and cum so turn away if you want to get turned on.

Mei decided that it was best to stay at the pokemon center and train for the next gym. So after a couple of hours of training her team she chose she had to (Ya know) so she had to contemplate in her mind because her body was so used to using the toilet that she was tiring to take off the diaper even though she knew that she was stuck. After a few hours she felt it get warm.

In the pokemon center

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nurse Joy heard this cry from across the room and rushed to the sound. Only to see Mei there in her "wetness" nurse joy tried to comfort her. When Mei was about to speak Nurse Joy shushed her and said "It is okay you were supposed to do it remember?" this only mad Mei scream more as she knew she still had to do this 49 more times (pack of 50) she had to do this a lot more often.

After the change

"Why did you not just not do the sensor thing and had I could take this pair off!" Mei said "Also center policy we have to make sure it is as secure as possible and sense that helps we have to use it." Nurse Joy said with sorrow on her face.

IN the PC

Gardivaor saw what looked like a door for pokemon to go though to the box but she knew that Mei still needed her so she deiced to find a way to break out and back into the world (even if it meant that meant being a wild again) so she went to the release button but she could not press it due to her being in the PC so she used her physic power to open it.

To be continued…


End file.
